


Game of Blood

by Westontheoutlaw2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, DONT @ ME COS THERES ERRORS THIS IS MY BEST WORK YET, F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, i smoked weed before writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Westontheoutlaw2/pseuds/Westontheoutlaw2
Summary: "the north has always had monsters, my sweet summer child, creatures who can raise the dead and creatures who killed in cold blood and paid the price of it, losing their very soul for it, then they drain our kind of our blood and turn us and the disease spreads unless stopped" old nan says to bran as he listens intently "the starks have always been wargs and have used their skill to protect the good of our realm, when i was a girl i killed one of those killers of men and I will never forget how their blood smelled, You see it smells dead, not fresh like ours, they can walk among us though, its very hard to spot one but not impossible, they often have a darkness under their eyes but smile with ice, they have whiter teeth as they have healing properties much faster than our kind and don't get stained easily, but under the right light, you can see the blood on their gums, if you are unfortunate to get caught you will notice their teeth change through unknown means and they can drink your blood, that's why you mustn't go wandering off" bran hid under the covers, nodding, scared out of his gourd, then he asked "what is their weakness?" old nan smirked "dragon glass does the trick but new-bloods hate sunlight."
Kudos: 3





	Game of Blood

SANDOR 1

_**fuck**_ he thought to himself for letting her slip off the horse, he should've known what she was going to do, now two men where dead who where boasting they killed the king in the north, this wasn't justice it was revenge, he took the knife off of her and she looked shaken "next time tell me when your going to do that" Arya crumpled in a heap and Sandor stood "what is it girl?" _**we should get going, but I'm taking that food with me**_ , she looked at Sandor "i just remembered something my nan told me years ago about my family, something that i had forgotten completely, of creatures one night" _**Oh great She's gone crazy, the wolf bitch has lost her mind, wait where is she going**_

"wolf bitch, where you off to now?" he said,

"get away Sandor!" 

_**she never calls me by my name. she looks in pain.** _

Sandor watched as Arya ran away to fast for him to get her in his heavy armour, he got on his horse and chased her.

"Arya!".

-

He eventually found her, _**after three fucking years**_ , he wanted to throttle her, but by then the truth was very clear, she wasn't the same girl though she still looked very young and her hair was still short, but she held herself very differently, like a trained predator, she was in complete control of her movements and it was obvious that she was no longer human, her eyes had a coldness to them.

-

ROBB 1

_**Three years, it had three whole years**_ , Talisa was long dead and Robb was in hiding in the north with his kind, nobody knew his mother killing that Frey woman would change her from human to beast, Robb looked at the scars that remained from his past life, they lived in the mountains in wooden cabins and it was a known refuge among the blood drinkers, people thought they were legend from a time long gone but they still existed though there where only about a thousand left on the continent, everyone knew another one though and there had been a pact made not to turn anyone for about a hundred years he had learned, though they still had to feed to retain their sanity, Robb was in hiding and felt like a coward.

Robb found himself in a small training yard with a hulking half giant elder who was teaching him how to control his speed and strength and he had gotten use to the light now though it still irritates him often, he is no longer worthy of the stark name, now they call him _**Robb wolf heart** _for he has extraordinary strength for a young blood drinker, he was here in secret and no longer wore armour, there was no need for more than a chest plate, **_still carry my sword though, safer for humans that way._**

**_Robb, you cant beat yourself up about it forever,_** Talisa would say, but she was not here, nor was his child, his family was down to sansa who was a captive of kings landing and his mother who kept to herself these days, apart when they fed together, she was horrified with herself, Robb understood as did most blood drinkers, they were hunted by starks for centuries according the elders and it took a while for them to trust him and his mother.

Robb saw Thoron snow, the oldest in the area a distant relative of his, but not that closely related, he looked more like his father though than what was comfortable but was nothing like him, just another broken soul.it was mid day when he heard the horns warning of a attack from a nearby tribe, the battle last twenty minutes but they lost some of their best fights but won, it was odd to see his mother fighting with strength like that of a man half her age and impressive , she was covered in the foul blood of their kind, their last blood, that's what they called.

There was two kinds of blood drinkers and had their own names, the was the Servants and the true bloods, the latter was what his mother was, she turned him so he was known traditionally as a Servant though didn't work for anyone, there was a key difference and it was the fact the ones like his mother killed out of spite or malice or vengeance.

after his training the next day he heard word that Joffrey was dead, like killed at his own wedding, to his sister, and her sister was missing and the last thing they found was her wedding attire with blood on it in the port, he hope she hadn't met a similar fate to him, he wondered where she might be and so he told his mother and she looked shocked and said maybe little finger knew, he would be at her sisters with any luck and that wasn't too far from these mountains for their kind, they took horses and both left but before they got to Thoron brought them a gift to aid them in their journey, a Dragon Glass sword for Robb, he thanked them and then they left.

-

ARYA 

It took every part of Arya not to _**kill**_ everyone on board the ship she took to Essos, she made an agreement with the captain to lock her up during the journey when she got _**hungry**_ , she was heading to the city of the titan, Bravvos, she needed to die, but she knew a sword wouldn't word and she couldn't find any Dragon Glass, the hunger was worse than starving herself, she had to feed or she would go completely crazy, she had tried starving before and it didn't end for the nearest village she found after getting free of the chains and cage. 

_**I would**_ _ **die and be forgotten by time**_ , she wouldn't hurt anyone anymore, she felt her skin it was cold, she wasn't human she knew, you could tell she wasn't just turned, if you where trained you would know she killed in vengeance, she saw the titan and smiled, as the captain let her free, she thanked him as he lowered her in a boat and passed her she took the boat to harbour and up the lakes until she found the black and white doors, the temple of death, the captain had told her about it in depth so she knew how to get in, he really didn't like her kind, _ **not a surprise at all**_ , she thought to herself as she approached and knocked the door, a dark skinned man answered the door and looked down at her with a look of distrust,

"Who are you?" he asked.

"A dead girl walking, Valar Dohaeris, I come seeking peace, can you help me" the man closed the door on her.

She waited for two days, having only left once to find someone to feed from, she used a hood to cover herself from the sun which was harsh on her eyes but let her hands be exposed to the sun which only felt like they where burning, she liked to feel the pain because it was almost human, the door opened and it was jaqen hgar, the man who she refused to kill for her but ended up killing three who hurt her instead as payment as she refused to name them,

"How did this happen to a Girl?" he asked sitting next to her, she held her legs and spoke,

"I killed in hatred and vengeance, the god of death punished me for it, I think anyway, I have shed blood of children and men alike, I want no part of it" she looked at the setting sun

"You have simply become a servant to death, Girl you have a place here if you want, a man can teach a Girl how to avenge her family and control her hunger" he said in a tempting Lorathi accent,

"Why would he make it so hard for me to die, I've tried everything, but I always heal, I jumped off a cliff for fucks sake just to smash my brains in but I only ended up breaking my leg for like three days then it was like it never happened" Jaqen shrugged, Arya frowned,

So she agreed to join him, he wasn't going to kill her and she was exhausted, she was starving again and jaqen promised blood, as it turned out there were a couple of her kind working in the temple, they offered their service of drinking blood to mercy kill people who chose to donate her bodies, there was a girl called the waif, a young man called the handsome man, who was pretty handsome and deceitful and the head of the house was an "elder" who was the older of her kind and he was turned when he was a much younger looking man, that was during the years before the mad king even was a thought in his grandfathers eye, she was beaten down y him until she was submissive and they even blinded her knowing it would heal, knowing it would even scar slightly as they used dragon glass do it, she had a cut scar on her cheek where they slipped because she was squirming as it hurt like hell.

She learned how to use her other senses like a wolf and trained her to fight without sight and when it restored she had her tongue cut down the middle and wasn't able to speak for a time and had to learn sign speak and how to communicate non verbally, also how to listen carefully too, she then learned how to use her body in different fighting styles, but most importantly she begun learning to control her urges, she also ganed expertise in using poision though she didn't really want that kind of knowledge.

A year later she had learned control and realised how wrong she was about this life, she was more powerful than when she was human, her empathy returned after a lot of killing for the house of black n white under the Kindly Man's order, she had been seduced into killing through torture but that was over now, though it left its mark on her heart.

The Waif stabbed her for not killing Lady Krane, she said No One had no problem killing, but a Girl wasn't No one anymore, a Girl was Arya Stark.

It took her three weeks to heal with the help of lady crane who as it turned out was friendly with her kind, she used a special thread she knew help it heal faster, she thanked her and then suddenly she was dead and the Waif was drinking her blood **fucking BITCH,** she thought to herself as she ran for the balcony and ran away, she jumped the different roofs and then fell, landing on her still healing stomach, she went down stair and people berated her she bared her fangs and they went quiet and pretended nothing happened, she saw the Waif who leaped down the stairs then a mirror shined directly in the waifs eyes which bought arya time to rub from her jumping down alleys as fast as she could into her hiding place where she found dragon glass earlier this year.

When she took the Waifs life she felt a weight lifted but not all of it.


End file.
